cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Norden Verein
The Norden Verein (NoV) was a Maroon Team alliance which was founded on May 5, 2007, from the Kaiser Martens loyalist faction which emerged from the fracturing of its predecessor alliance, Nordreich. As of March 25, 2008, it was a Tier 4 alliance and the fourth-strongest alliance on the Maroon team.Alliance Ranks for 2008-03-25 by Unspeakable Evil The Norden Verein Charter Preamble On this glorious day, we set forth this charter to create a more perfect union to ensure a safe and secure society of members, bound by brotherhood and trust, strength and prosperity, throughout conflict and peace. It is by this document we so establish the state of Norden Verein. Part A: Purpose, Symbology, Ideology Article I. Name Article II. Banner Article III. Ideology Article IV. Techraids and war Article V. Nuclear policy Article I - Name Norden Verein (Official Acronym: NoV) Norden is a word which refers to the general, vague geographical location of Europe and most of the European-descendant communities of the world, while Verein (V pronounced as F) is a word which implies an "union for cooperation" in which all members are understood to have opted to be in it. As such, one of the most approximate meanings is "Northerner Union", a derivate from "European Union" which expands its borders much farther away, and of a Militaristic approach to defend its own integrity, and its people. While Europe is the main approach and culture, all nations are accepted provided they do not decide to stand in direct opposition to us. Article II - Banner It was chosen to resemble what could potentially be a national flag, without pointing to any particular nation, in order for our member states to be able to embrace it. As much as it is the official flag, the upper-left quadrant can be edited unofficially to represent different nations member of the NoV. It is Europe-related, and most European countries have at least one of the colors present in the flag, which are in fact our official colors. Article III - Ideology NoV is a group based on an evolution of the ideas of the European Union and Nationalism. NoV canonically stands and protects the National Culture and demography of all and each of its member states, respecting their differences as well as encouraging the union of very similar cultures, in brotherhood and unity. Every nation of the world with upstanding citizens and leadership that wish to protect their land, their home, may here find a safe haven of like-minded nations which wish to work together hand to hand to protect their folk, their ideals, and more - Militarily or in any other form. Our official government form is a Monarcho-meritocracy. Article IV - Techraids and war NoV nations are free to attack any nations, active or not, under the alliance affiliation "None" EXCLUSIVELY. This may be a techraid, or an attack of any kind. Attacking aligned nations will be met with the need of paying reparations. Article V - Nuclear Policy NoV nations may nuke unaligned nations, but attacking any aligned nations with nukes is strictly forbidden and punishable on ZI if reparations are not paid. NoV will authorize nuclear retaliation on nations to do so, but before authorizing nuclear retaliation on alliance, it is to seek consensus and approval from allied entities. Part B: Administrative Section Article I. Admission Statement Article II. Structure and Offices Article III. Peace and Diplomacy Article IV. War and Conflict Article V. Treason and Expulsion Article VI. Amendments Article VII. Emergencies Article I – Admission Statement All and any nations of or joining the maroon sphere that swear loyalty to the Norden Verein requesting membership will be admitted as a member. Any admission may be blocked by the Reichskaiser as deemed necessary. Should a nation not be in the maroon sphere when applying, it has 30 days to comply upon acceptance. Kaiserlich and Riksdag Council level authority are able to set exceptions. Article II – Structure and Offices 1. The Reichskaiser - Emperor The Reichskaiser is the head of state for the Norden Verein, and leads as its monarch. He holds a the final say in all affairs regarding the alliance, and cannot be overridden. To assist him in managing the Verein, he may appoint officials and ministers to run various sub-sections of the alliance, or pass on authority to another official that rules at his discretion. The Reichskaiser may also block the election of any Riksdag elect, and remove anyone from the Riksdag to preserve the well-being of the Verein. 2. Kanzler - Chancellor This official serves at the discretion of the Kaiser, and rules in his name. He is a prime minister in terms of diplomacy and alliance management, and chairs the Riksdag. All bills and legislation can only be entered into voting by him, by his own volition or Kaiserlich order. 3. The Reichsgeneral - Imperial General The leader of the Norden Verein Reichswehr (Imperial Defense Forces) serves at the discretion of the Kaiser, and leads in his name. He holds the power to direct and appoint any officers he deems fit into the armed forces of Norden Verein, and regulate its management with an appointed staff. Ultimate authority regardings military rests on him, Kaiser set aside. 4. The Riksdag Council An elected body of four members, the Riksdag serves as the senate body of the alliance. The Riksdag votes on all treaties and alliance matters in general. Only the Kanzler and Kaiser may open a matter up for voting within the Riksdag, but Riksdag members can and are encouraged to introduce matters. The elections happen monthly, from all Citizens of the Verein. The Kaiser-Kanzler-General triad reserves a veto/ban power on Riksdag candidates. 5. The Citizens All members hold a seat in the Res Publica, the collective membership of the Verein. They hold the power to elect Riksdag members and vote on other matters should the Kaiser put out a plebiscite. Article III – Peace and Diplomacy The control of diplomatic affairs lies with the Minister of Foreign Affairs, who may appoint officers and diplomats to assist him in this task, who serve at his discretion. He rules at the discretion of the Kaiser and is regulated by the Kanzler, and as such has sole control over his ministry and it’s matters. Treaties may be proposed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs to the Kaiser or Kanzler, but it is only through their approval that it may be extended to another alliance. All treaties are voted on in the Riksdag body and must be approved by the Kaiser. Article IV – War and Conflict In the name of defending our membership, and after all diplomacy has been exhausted or otherwise spent, the Kaiser may declare war on another sovereign alliance in the name of national security. During time of conflict, he may extend the power to act accordingly to the Reichsgeneral to neutralize threats and dangers to the Norden Verein. War is considered an extension of diplomacy, and will use if deemed necessary. Article V – Treason and Expulsion Treason and sedition are automatically punishable on permanent ZI and nuclear death as well as expulsion. In cases in which a nation may need to be expelled even if it is not guilty of treason, the Riksdag council, Kaiser, Chancellor and General are to decide the fate of the subject at hand. Desertion Clause: No nation may leave during wartime unless authorized by the Riksdag Council and Executive Authorities. Also, no nation may leave if they had taken large amounts from the banks without contributing in return. Article VI - Emergencies Given that a structural emergency is present in which a very fast resolution and decision is demanded, or an emergency in which the Government fails to function normally, the Kaiser is allowed to use Interim Dictatorial Powers to ensure NoV's stability and integrity, being his obligation to restore the Government to normal as soon as possible. Should the Kaiser be away or missing in action, the Kanzler is to take his position. Failing this, the General. Again failing, the Riksdag Council would vote among themselves, the General Staff and the Ministers to create a new Executive power. Should this, as well, fail, the Res Publica will decide a new cabinet as well as an emergency Kaiser. Article VII - Amendments Any motion to amend or add to this charter or Norden Verein policy may be submitted to the Kaiser or Kanzler for review, and be voted upon within the Riksdag council. We sign this document for the above stated reason, of preserving prosperity, ensuring the security of our citizens, and bringing a newfound order to the chaos of these times; Kaiser Martens von Norden Verein Kanzler Striderwannabe Image and ideology The Norden Verein is based upon an ideology consisting of nationalist, imperial and authoritarian principles, with added elements of fascism and socialism,A few minor announcements and updates which has been dubbed "Nordland Nationalism" by its current Kaiser Striderwannabe. The Nordland Doctrine On September 8, 2007, NoV announced the ratification of the Nordland Doctrine,Norden Verein Announcements which codified many aspects of the alliance's image and policy for the first time. It was updated shortly thereafter, and a second version was announced on October 8. Territorial claims Early in the alliance's history, it sought to present a pan-European nationalistic image, which it maintained for several months. However, with the ratification of the Nordland Doctrine, the alliance turned towards Germanicism as opposed to pan-Europeanism, stating the latter was "too vast to satisfy." The Norden Verein currently lays claim to all territory "From Elsass (Alsace) to Memelland (Klaipėda), and from Südtirol to Nordjylland, all the historical German Imperial possessions as well as all mainland Germanophone areas." However, the region of Denmark is disputed, with The Order of the Paradox claiming possession as well.Norden Verein Announcements (Galaisa response) History Formation and diplomatic establishment The Norden Verein was formed on May 5, 2007,Rising from the ashes: Norden Verein as a merge between the transitional proto-alliance Grossdeutsches Reich (GDR), the Martens loyalist faction which had left Nordreich following his capitulation as Kaiser, and the Imperial Defense Front. Notable founding members include ArchonGuardian, Emperor ß, Kaiser Martens, Redneck82, Striderwannabe, Thor, Valek, Wartides14, and Zessa. It was conceived under the protection of the New Pacific Order via a verbal agreement,Martens Capitulates and achieved approximately half of Nordreich's total membership and numbers five days after its inception.A few NoV announcements Over the following weeks, NoV re-established most of the previous treaties Nordreich possessed, and several new ones were also announced: Treaties of Amity with Rather Good Alliance,RGA - NoV Treaty of Amity the Byzantine Empire,The Varangian Accords Nueva Vida,The Cellmates Agreement and the North Atlantic Defense Coalition,NADC-NoV treaty of amity as well as a Mutual Defense Pact with the Global Democratic Alliance,We Rock The Block Pact and a Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact with the Finnish Cooperation Organization.The Pact of Steel NoV also affirmed its policy that attacks upon those bearing the Socialist Workers Front affiliation would continue, in response to a recent attempt to reform the alliance.Norden Verein Statement The Norden Verein also announced the creation of the Hanseatic League on June 3, 2007, the first protector-protectorate alliance bloc to be conceived. The founding signatories were the Norden Verein, Nueva Vida, and the Texas Foreign Legion. Operation Overlord In the evening of June 5, 2007, the Federation of Armed Nations launched a massive surprise attack against the Norden Verein, which FAN termed "Operation Overlord".Operation Overlord This led to widespread speculation on the stance of the rest of the Initiative, as the New Pacific Order protectorate agreement with NoV was never rescinded. Approximately two hours after the declaration of war was issued, NPO confirmed that NoV was still under its protection and that FAN would be ceasing attacks.Operation Overlord (TrotskysRevenge response)FAN Statement NoV suffered considerable infrastructure loss and widespread anarchy as a result of the sudden attacks. More treaties and the ICP Reformation War The Norden Verein signed several additional treaties during the summer of 2007: A Treaty of Amity with the Maroon Defense Coalition,NoV declares war on MDCTreaties of Goodwill with the Confederation of Organized NationsCON-Norden Verien (sic) Goodwill Treaty and VG Coalition,NoV loves VG Coalition! a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty with the Random Insanity Alliance,Official RIA-NoV Joint Announcement and Mutual Defense Pacts with the IlluminatiNorden Verein and Illuminati MDP and the Independent Republic of Orange Nations.Joint IRON-NoV announcement When FAN was expelled from and attacked by the Initiative on the evening of June 18, the Hanseatic League (at this time consisting of NoV, NV, and IX) issued a joint statement of support for all alliances at war with FAN, calling it an act of "revenge, retribution, and justice."Hanseatic League Official Position Hostilities between the Left and Right would soon resume, with the announcement of the reformation of the International Communist Party on July 1, 2007.Announcement From The ICP NoV and the newly-formed Golden Sabres signed a Treaty of Goodwill a couple of days afterward,Golden Sabres & Norden Verein, Treaty of Goodwill and NoV learned that GS was planning an attack on the ICP. Kaiser Martens, seeing an opportunity to fight an old rival alliance, decided to join Golden Sabres per Article III of the Treaty of Goodwill, and so a tongue-in-cheek joint declaration of war against the ICP was issued on July 5.GS-NoV-ICP ToD Members of the ICP rebuked, citing a verbal non-aggression agreement with NoV which was seemingly reached several days prior in a private conversation between Comrade Mao and Martens.GS-NoV-ICP ToD (trotsky response) The International Communist Party surrendered and disbanded on July 7.ICP Surrenders and Disbands Post-ICP changes and Striderwannabe's accession The following weeks were relatively uneventful. After a run-in with the German Empire alliance, which soured relations, the Norden Verein stated that they were ceasing recognition of them "as an Alliance, as German, and as an Empire".Norden Verein Announcement, Attn: TGE TGE responded with a letter of apology later that day.TGE Official Reply The Norden Verein later reversed its decision regarding recognition of TGE. The Norden Verein also relocated their official IRC channel from EsperNet to Coldfront on July 16, with Vinzent Zeppelin taking on the new role of IRC channel administrator. On July 27, 2007, Kaiser Martens announced his accession as Kaiser of the Norden Verein, naming Striderwannabe as his successor and Archon Guardian as the new Reichskanzler.An announcement and a change The alliance also passed 2 million strength on August 2, 2007, considered by many to be a milestone, as it was the peak strength achieved by Nordreich before its downfall. Striderwannabe's new government was also announced.Norden Verein Announcements Renewed LSF tensions An incident occurred with "The Vader Accords", a non-aggression pact between the Libertarian Socialist Federation and the COBRA alliance. For several weeks prior, Comrade Vader, a long-time enemy of Nordreich and the Norden Verein who was by that time banned, had been impersonating a number of alliance leaders on IRC with the intent of inciting attacks against NoV members. Several ranking NoV officials took issue with the treaty, alleging that it was a sign of LSF support for Vader and that LSF had in fact been aware of Vader's ban circumvention.The Vader Accords: A New Hope (Sgt_Molloy response) The charges were denied by LSF members. Striderwannabe declared on August 1 that the Norden Verein was deeming Q-Collective an enemy of the state, and called for his expulsion from the LSF in light of evidence that he was offering Vader refuge.Norden Verein Declaration However, NoV later allowed Q-Collective to avoid destruction in lieu of payment of 250 technology. The Unjust War Antebellum On August 12, Striderwannabe announced a mutual defense pact between the Norden Verein and the New Polar Order,NpO - NoV Announcement one of many such treaties currently being signed by the NpO. In light of the recent Moldavi Rebellion, a response was issued stating that NoV would remain neutral due to its alliances with both the New Pacific Order and New Polar Order, and that it would intervene in case of attempted military intervention against either.Norden Verein Announcements After the incident was resolved, a mutual defense pact between NoV and NPO was announced on August 23,NPO - NoV Announcement in addition to a MDP with the Organized Nations of Superiority the following day.NoV - ONOS Treaty Cancellation ... and Announcement The mutual defense pact with the Golden Sabres was also nullified. Armed conflict On the evening of September 10, 2007, the Norden Verein declared war against the Goon Order of Neutral ShovingNorden Verein Declaration in support of IRON, which had issued its declaration of war one minute prior, thus signaling its entrance into the Unjust War. The next night, NoV faced counter-declarations from the Global Order of Darkness,You're Going Down SonR&R,R&R Declaration of War the Order of Feudalistic Security,OFS Declaration the Entente of the Rising Sun,EoTRS Declaration of War and the Boards Alliance of Protectorate StatesBAPS Announcement (which declared war later the next day). ONOS responded immediately, declaring war against GOD within minutes.I seriously spent 10 minutes on this damn title, honestly The next several days saw NoV fighting its toughest war to date, fighting a combined 523 nations and 4.8 million nation strengthWar statistics: MK - R&R - FOK - EoTRS - TOOL - TPF - BAPS - GOD - OFS (not including GOONS) on six fronts alongside its allies ONOS, FCO, the Protectorate of Curland, as well as the Confederacy of Independent States, Imperial Military Union, OcUK, the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics, and The Brigade, later in the war. Closure and aftermath The first alliance to surrender, R&R,Announcement from R&R was incidentally the one alliance NoV was fighting without assistance. GOD,Announcement of Surrender from GOD BAPS,BAPS Announcement OFS,OFS Surrenders and EotRSEnding of hostilities also surrendered, although EotRS was later attacked and forced to disband as a result of noncompliance with surrender terms.A couple of announcements Peace between NoV and its allies and GOONS was reached on November 24, 2007.FCO/NoV/PoC/GOONS Peace/NAP Over the course of the conflict, NoV lost approximately 400,000 nation strength from its pre-war total of 2.4 million.War statistics: NpO - IRON - GGA - NoV - GDA - SOUL - NTO - BoTS During the following several weeks, the Reichsbank organized the distribution of approximately $380 million for reconstruction, including war reparations. An announcement was made coinciding with the end of the larger war that Striderwannabe would be relinquishing his position as Kaiser, and that Kaiser Martens would again assume leadership of the alliance.A Norden Verein Announcement Additionally, several treaties came during and immediately following the war: A Treaty of Amity with FEAR,A NoV - FEAR Announcement a Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact with IRON,The Pact of Blood and Iron v.2 and a PANZER treaty with The Order of the Lord of Coke and Hot Dogs. The Order of the Sword was also added to the Hanseatic League, and Nueva Vida's status was upgraded to that of protector. The NoV-LSF War Hostilities between the Norden Verein and the Libertarian Socialist Federation were quickly renewed when a high-level member of the LSF, Califas Sovietica (RedTerror), went nuclear rogue against NoV's top nation, Reich Zealand, as well as Republic of Roma, of Nueva Vida. A thread was posted in the Open World Forum with screenshots of RedTerror stating his intention to go rogue against NoV and Nueva Vida in a private area of the LSF forums, with several LSF members voicing support. Additionally, LSF never warned either of the two alliances of the potential threat. An LSF member posted an official apology on October 1, stating that the members who voiced support were not taking RedTerror seriously;LSF apology however, the apology received no official response from either alliance. Califas Sovietica was deleted for in-game abuse shortly after launching two nukes, although this did not diffuse the situation. Adding to the tension, Sgt_Molloy of Reich Zealand, a military commander in the Norden Verein, also publicly exposed a supposed spy ring (that was proven to have only been spying on Nordreich which had disbanded a few months earlier) consisting of several LSF members which had been in existence for several months, but not actually active since the fall of Nordreich. Ironically, Sgt_Molloy revealed the so called "spy ring" through the use of spies in the LSF itself.The CRSR Spy Ring Kaiser Martens announced a declaration of war against the LSF on October 2, 2007,An announcement from the Northlands... citing the RedTerror rogue incident and the CRSR spy ring as the casus belli. Nueva VidaAnouncement (sic) from Nueva Vida and FEARFellowship of Elite Allied Republics: A Declaration of War followed suit. As of April 23, 2008, the war was still ongoing at 204 days, making it the second-longest war in Cyber Nations history. Although technically a military victory for NoV and its allies due to the widespread destruction and neutralization of LSF, surrender terms were never discussed and LSF showed no intentions of officially disbanding. The surviving LSF nations went into hiding or peace mode, and remained there until the disbandment of NoV. The Autumn Crisis The situation within the Norden Verein took a turn for the worst beginning at the end of October 2007, with a series of events that would leave the alliance crippled: The Sons of Muspel separatist movement, and later Fall Gerechtigkeit and associated political fallout, including Kaiser Martens's abdication. On October 31, 2007, the formation of the Sons of Muspel alliance was announced, which consisted of a large number of former Norden Verein military leaders. Little public information was released at the time regarding the circumstances of the seperation, but later it was revealed that the split was caused as a result of tensions between the military leadership and government of NoV. NoV Wehrmacht commanders JakeFelan and ArchonGuardian were publicly chastized on the NoV forums by government officals for approving military targets without prior government approval. JakeFelan and ArchonGuardian countered that these targets were declared without prior approval due to the need for rapid retaliation in defense of various NoV members currently under attack. The dispute escalated with multiple NoV military officers siding in support of their Wehrmacht commanders. Relations reached a boiling point when JakeFelan and ArchonGuardian were both demoted from their commands by decree of Kaiser Martens & Striderwannabe. This action resulted in the following military officers resigning from Norden Verein and leaving to form the Sons of Muspel: JakeFelan, Kingzog, Thor Von Mayhem, Thor from Soudak, Valek, Einswald, Redneck82, Sparticulous, Joebu, President Ken, Reichsleiter Nerull, Botha, Bloodsong, Loodoyaye, Takemikazuchi, W.A.R., Stlskin, Chancellor GPWSAR, Iceblade Rage, Commisar Zhukov, and Johnny Reb. An even more serious issue arose when One Vision leaders, and the New Pacific Order in particular, pressured the Norden Verein into expelling Wartides14 (then known as Requital1974), a founding member of NoV, for undisclosed reasons. This consequently led to a small number of other long-standing Norden Verein members going rogue against the New Pacific Order in support of Wartides14, in an operation termed Fall Gerechtigkeit.Operation: Fall Gerechtigkeit This was met with strong condemnation from NoV, and Kaiser Martens stated that anyone found collaborating with the operation would be "instantly expelled".Brief NoV announcement The dire state of the alliance was made clear with Martens's response to a comment posted in the thread that "NoV as a whole is, and has already been suffering for a while now."Brief NoV annnouncement (Kaiser Martens response) Adding to the fire was a set of leaked screenshots of a thread with inflammatory content, posted in a private area of the Norden Verein forums (which has since been made public), in which Martens replied, "Lol, those Africans phail at life."Wheedle's rant (Kaiser Martens response) This comment was interpreted as racist by many, and Kaiser Martens ultimately resigned from the Kaisership and from NoV altogether, leaving Striderwannabe to again assume leadership of the alliance.Norden Verein Announcement The political fallout resulted in a majority of NoV's treaty partners terminating their treaties. CORE and MDC left The Hegemony after a failed attempt to remove NoV from the bloc,MDC Leaves HegemonyThe Confederation Of Radical Elites Announcement and several Hanseatic League alliances departed. At the end of November, NoV was left with a fraction of its prior strength, a broken military, and few allies. The NoV-Continuum War On May 10, 2008, the Continuum with the outside support of The German Empire declared war on Norden Verein. No specific Casus Belli was given in the declaration of war thread, although the thread strongly suggested that the motivation were allegations that NoV knowingly harboured neo-Nazis, who were using Norden Verein as a front to recruit CN players to their ideology. NoV countered these claims, stating that no known neo-Nazi elements were within the alliance. Norden Verein also pointed to past examples of suspected racist and nazi elements being expelled from the alliance when discovered. No solid proof was ever submitted by the coalition against NoV to support these claims. It is now generally accepted by the CN community that OOC reasons were used by the coalition to wage an IC war against NoV. As a result of this war, the LSF were finally able to emerge out of the NoV-LSF War after 7 months of hiding to begin rebuilding their alliance. Hostilities between NoV & LSF ceased by default after NoV disbanded. Wars International relations An up-to-date listing of all Norden Verein treaties is located here: http://www.nordenverein.com/viewtopic.php?t=1122 References See also * Nordreich * Prussian Federation * Volksleitung Category:Alliances Category:Norden Verein Category:The right